


起点｜THE STARTING POINT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: CP味很淡几乎没有。皮皮鳕&没辙康，师兄弟讲和后的初次合作。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Shay Cormac & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 6





	起点｜THE STARTING POINT

“就是那个人。”谢伊蹲在房顶上，指向一个在鹰眼中呈现淡金色的人影，“你也能看见，对吧？他过会儿就要躲到墙后面去了。”

康纳轻微地点点头。

“奴隶贸易的蛇头，”年长的圣殿骑士说，“我们尾随他就行。”

“我以为战争爆发不久，海外奴隶贸易就停止了（1）。”刺客跟着他在房檐穿行，瓦片在他脚下发出轻微的响动，“但凡帮华盛顿打过仗的本地奴隶，现在都是自由人。”

“这里毕竟是纽约。城市越大，暗影越多。”谢伊头也没回。

康纳沉默地从房顶跳到路边的一棵树上。谢伊是1783年末回的新大陆，84年初正式到访达文波特庄园。那次会面不算愉快，但圣殿骑士主动提出讲和，共同铲除纽约附近的地下奴隶贸易。他在海上跑了几十年，比康纳更常出海，对明里暗里的贸易路线都了如指掌，手上有不少积压的线索和要除掉的对象。

“不过，拜你所赐，现在的北美分册没有人力处理这些问题。”谢伊说，言辞间没多少讽刺的意味，竟然还显出些愉快。阿基里斯曾经简单提到过他，说他天赋异禀却不服管教，最后干脆叛变成了圣殿骑士，可康纳从未了解过其中的细节。他看起来只是又一个教团高层，一个长者——而且曾供职于海瑟姆手下。

自从阿基里斯和李死后，康纳再没碰到直接和父亲打过交道的人。现在突然蹦出来个谢伊。这让他隐约感到不适，又说不出所以然。他直截了当地告诉对方，虽然两人的目标一致，但行事方式完全不同，最后说不定还是会落得互相寻仇的下场。

“谁知道呢，”爱尔兰人摊开手，“也许并没有想象中那么不一样。”

此时，他们一路静悄悄地跟着目标，直到他警惕地四下张望一圈，推门进了一家酒馆。不久，几个靠在路口抽烟的人也假装不经意地跟了进去。

“这里是他们接头的惯用场所。接下去交给你了。”谢伊朝着酒馆大门做了个“请”的手势，“和他们聊聊。”

“……聊聊？”康纳素来缺乏起伏的语气警惕地扬起来。

“得了吧，我们都知道‘聊聊’是什么意思。”谢伊大言不惭，“我毕竟五十多了，过了热衷于这种事情的年纪。”他还没和康纳提过少年时代自己在纽约港口的名声。

刺客抱起胳膊，拉着嘴角，明亮的眼睛从兜帽阴影里瞪着他。

“年轻人，别告诉我你从没在酒馆打过架。”谢伊挑起一边眉毛，“不仅你爷爷，连你父亲都这么干过。”

“我……打过，但不是在这边。是另外的。”康纳一时间显得有些难堪，很快又变得气愤起来，“别仗着年龄指使我做这做那。咱们要么一起进去，要么就等他出来找个别的地方。”他往门口的方向走了两步，又像被踩了尾巴的小狗一样气呼呼地转回来：“还有，我一点也不热衷于这种事。”

这话说得谢伊莫名憋起笑来。结果，他捏捏拳头，调整一下手套，率先抬脚踹开了门。刺客还没来得及抗议就已然身陷一片混乱的酒馆大堂。

在一屋子人竭斯底里的尖叫和不嫌事大的喝彩中，两人把蛇头和主顾连人带桌掀翻在地，动作几乎一模一样。到处散着瓶子碎片和曾是椅子腿或者酒桶的半截木头。等嫌犯们个个躺在地上捂着肚子求饶，圣殿骑士泰然自若地拖过一把尚且完好的椅子，听他们交代临时关押奴隶的地点和可疑的资金来源。康纳握着双手，用危险暗藏的和善脸色对老板循循善诱：是的，他会得到妥善的赔偿，如果他保证不再为这些走私人口的犯罪分子提供庇护。

把蛇头五花大绑地交给当局，走出酒馆的时候，谢伊看起来心情愉快，几乎就要吹起口哨，还没忘往柜台丢几枚铜币，顺了一瓶酒出来。

“现在我们知道去哪儿解放奴隶了，”谢伊说，“今天晚上正好摸黑过去。”

康纳不想和他多话。

“别那么瞪着我，该潜入的时候我保证一声不响。”谢伊又说，“酒也可以分你一点。”

康纳抬脚就要走，圣殿骑士不疼不痒戳了一句：“你和你父亲一起行动的时候也这么别扭？”

“你为什么找上我？何不利用手上的资源招兵买马、壮大教团？”康纳拧着眉头，样子咄咄逼人，“既然叛出了兄弟会，又为什么跑回来寻求合作？”

谢伊靠在墙边，毫不在意地眯眼看着年轻的刺客。纵贯右眼的旧疤痕已经泛白，和逐渐爬上面庞的皱纹混在一起，一些灰色的碎发从鬓角垂下来。这个人叫康纳心烦，如同当年海瑟姆叫他心烦。但他和父亲不一样。海瑟姆总是执着于教团信奉的常理，而谢伊时常不照常理出牌；一个试图把他纳入秩序，另一个则自顾自地离经叛道。总之，都是康纳不擅长对付的类型。

“我的话，只是直觉我的运气在这边。”圣殿骑士露出一个我行我素的笑容。

等到夜幕降临，两人如约在关押奴隶的地点附近碰面，站在高处观察情况。管事的风闻蛇头被捕，派卫兵把院子围得里三层外三层，光是瞭望台的狙击手就布置了三四个。谢伊仗着气步枪的优势让枪手们挨个陷入昏睡，康纳直接从树丛潜过去解决警铃，顺便从卫队长身上搜出了仓库钥匙。等他顶着头上的碎叶子摸到仓库门口，周围早已横七竖八地躺着一群断了气的敌兵，谢伊优哉游哉在附近等他，还得空一脚踹开旁边的箱子，捞出来一些资源。

“阿基里斯晚年带出来的徒弟不错嘛。”他说。

“就你的年龄而言，身手了得，师兄。”刺客嘲讽回去，手上忙于开锁。厚重的铁门打开，黑暗里几双泛着红血丝的眼睛惊惶地看着他。仓库的状况比牲口棚好不了多少，窗户被钉死，地上铺的干草都粘在一起，臭气熏天。一群人互相挤着缩在角落动也不敢动，唯恐人高马大地闯进来的两人要把他们拉出去扔给什么恶魔买主。

“没事了，”康纳蹲下来，“把你们关在这里的人都死了，你们现在自由了。”

被贩卖的奴隶们依旧警惕地盯着这两个从天而降的不速之客，动也不动。他们当中大部分是黑奴，少数是原住民，身上都脏兮兮的，嘴唇上结着血痂。好半天，其中一个胆子大的才开口。

“老爷，”他看谢伊是白人，张口就叫，“您心眼儿好，可我们又有什么去处呢？被漂洋过海地运过来，家乡早被占了，在这边没有土地也没有手艺，自个儿走在街上总要被盘问，说不定出去没几天又被其他做买卖的人给抓回来。”

康纳转头看着谢伊。

“最近托马斯·杰斐逊的废奴提议（2）被国会否决了。”谢伊说。

“我听说了，”康纳蹲在原地盯着自己的鞋尖，“包括他在内的国会成员全都是奴隶主，这事不能指望他们。”

“梅森-迪克森线（3）以南各州，乃至西印度群岛、佛罗里达，哪儿都不安全。”

“麻省比这里好点，他们有颁州法废奴的打算（4）。”康纳说，“或者佛蒙特，但他们和纽约的关系很差，怕是不肯接收（5）。”

“先把他们带上船，天鹰号一部分，莫里根一部分，叫他们收拾收拾，洗洗干净，找个医生。然后看看他们更乐意去哪儿。”谢伊说，“教团和兄弟会都不是收容所，我们只能做到这个地步。”

“要我说，”他补充道，“他们就是运气太差了。”

晚些时候，康纳站在莫里根号的甲板上，看找来的医生照料伤病的奴隶。谢伊经过时要拍他的肩膀，他往旁边一躲。吉斯特不安地往这边瞟了一眼。

“苹果，要吗？”谢伊伸出另一只手，手上的果子红彤彤的，“没下毒。”

康纳接过苹果认真啃起来，一直吃得只剩果核。

“你吃得真干净。”

“因为我饿了。”刺客一脸理所当然，“还特别困。”

“那你不回自己船上睡觉，杵在这里想什么呢？怕我载着刚解救出来的奴隶跑了？”谢伊轻笑。

“我在想，”年轻人老老实实地说，“自由真是件复杂的事。新建的国家这么大，竟然没有供他们立足的地方。”

谢伊难得没接话。两人在甲板的夜风里站了一会儿。这季节晚上也很暖和，吹得年长者像被困意传染似的，也打了个呵欠。

“你还没告诉我当时为什么叛变。”康纳问，语气远没有白天生硬。

“这事也有点复杂。”圣殿骑士用胳膊支着栏杆，望着一片寂静的港口，“以后会告诉你的。至少，现在我看不到有什么和兄弟会为敌的理由。”

“意思是你打算保持合作？”

“是的，你不乐意？”

“现在我想不出拒绝的理由。”刺客捏着自己的手指说。过了一会儿，他又说：“你和我父亲不一样。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来怎么像奉承，”谢伊瞥了他一眼，“你也和他不一样。虽然他没你想得那么糟。”

康纳的身形像是沉下去了半分。“我知道。”他说，然后犹犹豫豫地伸出右手，“希望，这一次……我们的合作会愉快。”

谢伊忖度片刻，决定不胡诌“但愿你别往我脖子上扎袖剑”之类的话。他只是伸出手去，和刺客礼貌又正式地握了握：

“合作愉快，康纳。”

Fin

2020-05

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 独立战争前至1786年，除佐治亚州以外的所有殖民地都禁止或限制从非洲进口奴隶。  
> 2) 杰斐逊于1784年提出 Anti-Slavery Proviso，意图在北方诸州废除奴隶制，以一票之差被否决。  
> 3) 梅森-迪克森线指宾夕法尼亚州与马里兰州、马里兰州与特拉华州之间的分界线，南北战争时期成为自由州和蓄奴州的分界线。  
> 4) 1783年，马塞诸塞州法院裁定奴隶制违反州宪法。  
> 5) 1779年，佛蒙特地区从英属新罕布什尔和纽约殖民地独立，废除本地的奴隶制。但纽约代表长期反对佛蒙特地区成为合众国一员。


End file.
